Teddy's Letters
by Stormcat313
Summary: I'm sure this has been done before, but it's Teddy's letters to his parents. Please read and review. :D
1. Dear Remus

Dear Remus,

It's…Teddy. I guess I should call you "dad", but I'm not sure if I can do that….Well, Harry is making me write this letter on the anniversary of your death; he says it'll make me feel better. I don't know why, you'll never read this. It won't fix the fact that I never got to know you; that I grew up without a dad or a real family. I mean, I love Harry and everything, but I don't think it's the same. But what would I know, right?

So, like I said, Harry told me that it might help me if I wrote this letter to you. He said he did it when he first lost everyone after the battle. He kinda forced me to do it, says I've been acting like an angsty git lately, and that I always do around this time. So now I'm here with this stupid quill and this piece of parchment writing a letter to my dead father.

So I guess I'll start with the small stuff. I'm fourteen now, turning fifteen in a month. I've just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts, top of my class. The professors said that if I stayed out of trouble, I could be prefect easily. It's too bad that'll never happen. It's too much fun getting into trouble.

They say a lot of things about me, and I've heard most of them. They say I'm exactly like you, in looks and in persona. That I'm like a mini you, only a little more mischievous. You should've seen some of the stuff I've done; the headmaster said my pranks would make Fred and George proud….Is Fred up there with you? Tell him I said thanks for the joke shop. It's like a true home to me.

So I spend the summers with Harry, mostly, and the holidays during the year with Grandma Tonks. She always tells me so many stories about you and mum, how brave you were and how you died so that I could live in a better world. You sounded like a real hero, and sometimes I worry—no, I know that I'll never live up to the standards you've set. You and Dora, you were brave and courageous. You were the hope for millions of people; even if they didn't know it, you were there for them.

I wish you could be here for me.

I wish you were here, so I wouldn't feel like an outsider in what's supposed to be my family. I wish you were here so that I could have heart-to-hearts that weren't awkward. I wish you were alive, so that my family wouldn't look at me and get tears in their eyes because I look like you. I wish I could have a real father who could be here for me when I needed him, who would tell me I was turning out just like him and could talk me through whatever I was going through. I know it's not your fault you're gone, but I need a dad, and you're not here for me.

Harry is a great god-father, but he's not what I need. He gives me a home and a place to stay. He's given me two of my best friends who are like brothers. But he can't offer me the true love that comes with being a dad. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at James and Albus, but it's not there when he looks at me. That little glint in his eye is gone, like a light switch he's turned out. Ginny is more loving, she's like a mother hen. The same goes for Grandma Weasley. Well, she's not really my grandmother, but she treats me as if she is. Harry is the father figure in my life, and he's not good enough.

God, I… I'm sorry. I'm sure you wanted to hear how happy I was and that it's okay that you're not here, but it's not. Yeah, I can do well at school where I have distractions. Plus, at Hogwarts I feel closer to you. You've walked those halls and sat at those desks. It's like I can feel your presence. But, here, back with Harry everything comes crashing down. I'm living with someone who knows more about you than I do. He knows what you look like from memory, he doesn't have to rely on pictures. He knows what your voice sounds like, and he knows what it's like to be taught by you. You've given him advice and you've helped him through some of the toughest times of his life. You've given him what I need from you.

I didn't know you, but I miss you. I know I'll never be half the man you are, but I still hope that you're proud of me in some way.

Sincerely, Teddy Remus Lupin.

**So this is the first time I've done something like this, or an HP fic for that matter. I would love it if you left a review telling me how I did. Feel free to gush, flame, whatever. :) Oh, and this was written at 2 in the morning, so sorry for any mistakes. :L**


	2. Dear Dora

Dear Dora,

It's easier writing a second letter. I'm not crying anymore, I think my tears are all dried up. I'm not sad either; I just feel really empty right now.

So…you named me after your dad, right? Gran told me, said he was a great man and that I would be one too. I'm not too sure about that, though. You were great, dad was great. Me? Not so much. I doubt I could ever do what you two did.

You know, Gran has a bunch of pictures of you around her house. She almost always has to point you out though; you have a different face in every picture. I inherited that from you, do you remember? Gran said I've been changing my hair color since I was born. I like blue, but I usually keep it sandy, like dad's was. It makes me feel closer to him.

I wish I could feel closer to you. But at the same time I don't.

On the day you died, you were supposed to be with me. You were supposed to stay out of trouble and make sure I was safe. Yeah, I know the stories. Grandma Andromeda told me everything. If you had just stayed out of the battle and watched over me like you were supposed to, I wouldn't be writing this stupid letter! But no, you had to go and join in, get yourself killed.

You chose to leave me behind. Did you really not care if you came back to me? You may have been an auror, but you're supposed to put your family before your job. I know you were worried for Remus, but no matter what, he would've died either way. If you had just stayed home, I might've been able to live a little more normally.

I haven't found it, but Harry's told me about this mirror, The Mirror of Erised. He said it shows us our hearts deepest desires. I want to find it, and sit in front of it for days on end. I know what I'll see. I'd see dad, just dad.

I'm sorry. You decided to leave.

Sincerely, Teddy Remus Lupin

**Here's chapter two. Liked it? Loved it? Hated my interpretation of Teddy? Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_(one month later) _

No matter how mad at us you are, we're still proud of you. It's okay to be upset around this time of year; even though you can't remember it, May second is the day you lost everything. Other than that, though, you seem to be growing up a bright young man, with a knack for getting in trouble like my friends and I. We wish we were there to see you grow up, but we also don't regret what we did.

Your mother couldn't have sat back during the battle; it's not in her nature, as I'm sure is true for you as well. She couldn't have risked losing the battle. She wanted you to grow up in a safe world, one that we could be proud to leave you in.

You know, you're not much different than Harry. Your parents died at the hands of Voldemort, you feel Hogwarts is your only true home, and you don't feel like you belong with your family now. He may seem distant, but I can assure you that he cares as much about you as he does his own children. He sees himself in you, and that should be a compliment. We all know that you'll grow up to do great things.

You have the best of both me and your mother. You'll grow up to be a great in whatever you choose to do. You shouldn't worry about that now though. Now is the time to make mistakes. Be a next generation marauder; just don't get into too much trouble. We'll be watching over you.

Love, Remus and Dora Lupin.

_Harry crept into little Teddy's room in the dead of night, a piece of parchment in his hand. He had found the letters that Teddy had written, hidden under a pile of school supplies on his desk. Harry had never gotten an answer to his letters, but maybe Teddy could. He slipped the neatly folded piece of parchment under Teddy's pillow, and then backed out of the room slowly._

"_Goodnight, Teddy." Harry closed the door slowly, cutting off the light from the hallway. _

**Last chapter! Hope you liked it, Review? **


End file.
